bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kenpachi Zaraki
Kenpachi Zaraki (更木 剣八 Zaraki Kenpachi), dessen eigentlicher Name unbekannt ist und er den Titel Kenpachi aus Zaraki zu einem Namen machte, ist der Kommandant der 11. Kompanie der Gotei 13. Sein Vizekommandant ist Yachiru. Von allen Kommandanten der Gotei 13 ist Kenpachi der Einzige, der seine Position dadurch erreichte, dass er den vorherigen Kommandanten der 11. Kompanie vor dem Rest der 11. Kompanie besiegte und tötete. Seine fanatische Liebe zum Kampf ist in der ganzen Soul Society bekannt, zudem ist Kenpachi der einzige Kommandant, der bei seinem Eintritt in die Gotei 13 den Namen seines Zanpakutōs nicht kannte. Dessen Namen lernte er erst später kennen, nach seinem zweiten Kampf mit Retsu Unohana. Erscheinung left|thumb|100px|Kenpachi offenbart was hinter seiner Augenklappe steckt Kenpachi hat eine wilde, aggressive Erscheinung, seinem Charakter entsprechend. Er träg seinen Kommandantenhaori, dessen Ärmel wahrscheinlich abgerissen wurden und am unteren Saum ziemlich ausgefranst ist, was diesen sehr heruntergekommen aussehen lässt (den Haori hat er dem voherigen Kommandanten der 11. Kompanie abgenommen). Sein Haar trägt Kenpachi stachelförmig und an den Haarspitzen trägt er Glöckchen und eine besondere Augenklappe, die von der Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung hergestellt wurde, um ein Großteil seines immensen Reiatsu zu absorbieren. Diese Dinge sollen Kenpachis Gegner einen Vorteil geben, damit er auch mit schwächeren Gegner kämpfen kann. Kenpachi hat auch eine große Narbe auf seinem Gesicht, die er bereits hatte, als er Yachiru fand. Kenpachi ist außerdem, mit einer Körpergröße von stattlichen 2,02 m einer der größten Charaktere in Bleach. Persönlichkeit Trotz seiner anfänglichen Vorstellung, als tödlicher Feind Ichigo Kurosakis, scheint Kenpachi in späteren Episoden eher den lustigen Antiheld zu spielen. Obwohl er immer noch auf sich selbst fixiert und brutal ist, sind seine Aktionen nur für das Beste gedacht. Kenpachis Beziehung zu den Mitgliedern seiner Division wird auch häufig lustig dargestellt, genauso wie die Beziehung zu seiner Vizekommandantin Yachiru, denn Kenpachi hat keinen Orientierungssinn und fragt Yachiru fortwährend nach dem Weg, diese wählt anschließend zufällig eine Richtung. left|thumb|Selbst stark verletzt und blutspuckend lächelt er noch Kenpachi lebt für den Kampf (welches schon durch die Art, wie er seine Position erreicht hat, bewiesen wird) und genießt einen guten Kampf mehr als alles andere. Er schwächt sich absichtlich, um einen Kampf länger dauern zu lassen. Er behauptet auch, dass Verletzungen und Tod die einzig wahren Belohnungen eines guten Kampfes seien. Auch wenn seine Division die blutdürstigste in der ganzen Soul Society ist, haben sie Moralvorstellungen, welche sich von den vorgegebenen der Soul Society unterscheiden. Obwohl er wortwörtlich für das Kämpfen lebt, hat er menschliche Gefühle und sorgt sich um einige Personen und Dinge: Seine Vizekommandantin Yachiru, sein 3. Offizier Ikkaku Madarame, sein 5. Offzier Yumichika Ayasegawa und um seinen Namen, den er sich selbst gab. Nach dem Kampf gegen Ichigo, hatte er einen seltenen Moment der Reue und sprach über den Schmerz keinen Namen zu haben (denn er lebte seit seiner Kindheit bis er ein junger Erwachsener war ohne Namen) und fühlte sich schuldig, dass er sein Zanpakuto nicht mit einem Namen würdigt. Seit seinem Kampf gegen Ichigo, sehnt er sich nach Rache oder zumindest nach einem weiterem Kampf mit ihm, da Ichigo eine Herausforderung darstellt, aber Kenpachi sieht Ichigo auch als Teil seiner Division. Auch glaubt Kenpachi, dass das Vergnügen vor der Arbeit kommt, da er zum Beispiel aus jedem Kampf soviel Vergnügen wie möglich herauszuholen versucht. Kenpachi scheint gelegentlich auch seiner eigenen Logik zu widersprechen, denn er versucht einerseits seine Kraft zu steigern, andererseits begrenzt er sie durch verschiedene Gegenstände. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad ist Kenpachi einer der komplexesten Charaktere in Bleach, da er viele Charakterzüge zeigt: Unbekümmertheit, rücksichtslosen Blutdurst, eigenartige Arten von Zuneigung zu seinen Untergeordneten, und sogar Anzeichen von Weisheit in Form von knappen Anfeuerungen, die er seinen Gegnern gelegentlich vor oder in einem Kampf gibt. All diese Kriterien sind Ichigos Charakter sehr ähnlich und zeigen den inneren Kampf, den er zu bewältigen scheint. Vergangenheit left|thumb|200px|Kenpachis Aussehen bevor er den Gotei 13 beitrat Kenpachis Nachname "Zaraki" kommt von dem Bezirk Rukongais, in dem er lebte. Zaraki ist der 80. Bezirk von Rukongai und somit der Heruntergekommenste. Yachiru erwähnte, dass die Bewohner dieses Bezirkes eher Tieren gleichen als Menschen (der krasse Gegensatz zu dem 80. Bezirk ist der 1., in dem die Seelen die Gesetze befolgen). Als er noch im 80. Bezirk lebte, hatte Kenpachi nach eigener Aussage keinen gebürtigen Namen, allerdings lernte Kenpachi dort auch, wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft und tötete unzählige Gegner. thumb|right|Kenpachi trifft [[Yachiru]] Zu einem unbekanntem Zeitpunkt, als Kenpachi außerhalb des 80. Bezirkes umherwanderte, fand er ein kleines Mädchen, welches er Yachiru nannte, in Erinnnerung an die einzige Person, die er jemals bewunderte, nachdem sie vor seinem Schwert keine Angst zu haben schien. Yachiru lebte im 79. Bezirk, Kusajishi, wo auch ihre Eltern ermordet wurden und es scheint, dass die Ermordung ihrer Eltern und ihre Entdeckung durch Kenpachi nahe beieinander lagen. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt haben die beiden eine enge Vater-Tochter ähnliche Beziehung. Auch zu einem unbekanntem Zeitpunkt, bevor er Kommandant wurde, kämpfte er gegen Ikkaku Madarame und besiegte ihn. Aus diesem Grund gelobte Ikkaku unter Kenpachi zu dienen. Allerdings hatte er bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Kenpachi der Kommandant der 11. Kompanie wurde, nicht die Möglichkeit dies zu tun. Nachdem einige Zeit vergagen war, ging Kenpachi in Richtung Seireitei, wo er den derzeitigen Kommandanten der 11. Kompanie (welcher zu jenem Zeitpunkt der derzeitige Träger des Titels Kenpachi war) tötete und dadurch der neue Kommandant der 11. Kompanie wurde und die Nachfolge als der nächste Kenpachi antrat. Der Name Kenpachi ist eigentlich kein Name in dem Sinne, sondern vielmehr ein Titel der dem stärksten und brutalsten Schwertkämpfer gebührt, demjenigen, der die meisten Gegner getötet hat. Es wurde bestätigt, dass es bereits vor Kenpachi Zaraki weitere Kenpachi gab. Der erste Schwertkämpfe der den Titel Kenpachi trug war Retsu Unohana. Handlung Ersatzshinigami Saga Kenpachi taucht das erste Mal zusammen mit Gin Ichimaru auf, der sich über Byakuya Kuchiki lustig macht, nachdem dieser sehr kalt dessen Schwester Rukia Kuchiki ihr Todesurteil verkündete, und beide beginnen einen verbalen Streit über sozialen Status. Bevor beide überhaupt in der Lage waren, einen Kampf zu beginnen, wird Kenpachi von Gin gefesselt und von Byakuya weggeschleppt. Soul Society Saga thumb|left|Kenpachi trifft auf Ichigo Als er erfährt, dass Ichigo und seine Freunde in Soul Society angekommen sind, den Torwächter Jidanbō Ikkanzaka bezwungen haben und Gin Ichimaru entkommen sind, fragt er diesen, wie sie überleben konnten und gleich dannach kommt es zum Streit zwischen Kenpachi und Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Etwas später beginnt Kenpachi den stärksten von ihnen ausfindig zu machen, besonders als sie Seireitei erreichen. Anfangs hat er Orientierungsprobleme, da er sich auf seine Vizekommandantin Yachiru Kusajishi verlassen muss, aber kommt einen Schritt näher als seinen besiegten 3. Offizier Ikkaku Madarame im Krankenflügel besucht, der gerade fast von Mayuri angegriffen wird. Nach der Niederlage des Vizekommandanten Renji Abarai, der von Ichigo besiegt wurde, kann er endlich jenen mit dessen Begleitern finden. Kenpachis immenses Reiatsuschüchtert Ichigo so sehr ein, dass dieser nicht mal in der Lage ist, Kenpachi zu verletzen. thumb|right|Kenpachi versucht mit seinem Zanpakuto zu reden. Als aber Ichigo spürt, dass Chads Reiatsu schwächer wird, nimmt er wieder Selbstvertrauen und kann Kenpachi nun verletzen. Gleich nach der Erkenntnis, dass Kenpachi nicht mal den Namen seines Zanpakuto kennt und deswegen nicht stärker werden kann, wird Ichigo zu seinem Schock von seinem Gegner durchbohrt. Als Kenpachi glaubt, gewonnen zu haben, steht Ichigo mit gewaltigen Reiatsu auf und Kenpachi ist so wild auf den Kampf, dass er seine Augenklappe öffnert, wodurch Reiatsu entsiegelt wird. Beide setzen zu einem letzten, finalen Schlag, wodurch das Kampffeld in Trümmern liegt. Der Kampf endet unentschieden, Ichigo geht zuerst zu Boden und kurz danach auch Kenpachi, beide erkennen dies als Niederlage an. Kenpachi wird von Yachiru weggetragen und wacht auch wieder auf, und versucht neuerlich mit seinem Zanpakuto zu kommunizieren. Er wird dann bewusstlos zu der 4. Kompanie gebracht, wo er versorgt wird. thumb|left|Orihime steht Kenpachi gegenüber thumb|right|Kenpachi steht seinen neuen Gegnern gegenüber Später trifft er durch Zufall auf Orihime Inoue, eine der Ryoka und befreit Chad, Ishida und Ganju aus ihren Gefängniszellen, um mit Ichigos Freunden nach eben jenigen zu suchen und trifft so dabei auf Mitglieder der 7. Kompanie und 9. Kompanie, wobei Kenpachi sich die beiden Kommandanten der Divisionen vornimmt, Sajin Komamura und Kaname Tousen. Kenpachi dominiert am Anfang, da vorallem Komamura sich weigert, mit Bankai gegen jemanden wie ihn zu kämpfen. Stattdessen setzt Tousen sein Bankai ein und betäubt seine Sinne. Durch einen Einfall schnappt er sich Tousens Schwertgriff und kann diesen wieder wahrnehmen. Als Tousens Bankai endet und er selbst droht, zu sterben, kommt Komamura diesem zu Hilfe, wobei seine Maske zerbricht und sein wahres Gesicht zum Vorschein kommt. Er setzt ebenfalls sein Bankai gegen Kenpachi ein, flieht aber jedoch mitten im Kampf im Kampf, da dieser Shigekuni Yamamoto-GenryusaisReiatsu spürt. thumb|left|Kenpachi erfährt von Aizens Verrat Dannach trifft auf seinen energiegeladenden 5. Offizier Yumichika Ayasegawa, der dessen Kampf gegen Shuuhei Hisagi gewann. Durch die Vizekommandantin Isane Kotetsu erfahren er, alle anderen Shinigamis und die Ryoka über Aizens Intrige, erscheint selber aber nicht, um diesen gefangen zu nehmen. Nach diesen Ereignissen jagt er wieder Ichigo, verabschiedet sich aber nicht von Ichigo und seinen Freunden, als sie die Soul Society verlassen, Yachiru teilt ihnen dafür mit, dass Kenpachi und Ichigo sich bestimmt wiedersehen werden, weil sie die einzigen sind, die das zu sein scheinen, was sie sind. Bount Saga (Filler) thumb|left|200px|Zwei bekannte treffen aufeinander Er und die anderen Kommandanten sind beim Kommandanten und der General-Kommandant spricht über Aizens Verrat. Zusehen ist Kenpachi zusammen mit Yachiru in seinem Büro, wo beide vom Verbündeten der Bounts erfahren: Yachirus Vorgänger Maki Ichinose. Später schickt er Yumichika zu Hitsugayas Truppe, da Yachiru und Ikkaku mit unwichtigen Dingen beschäftigt sind und Yumichika gerade Unterlagen sortiert. Als die Bounts in der Soul Society angekommen sind, begibt er sich auf die Suche nach ihnen und trifft letztendlich auf Ichinose, der gerade Ichigo und seine Freunde bekämpft. Während die anderen fliehen, kämpfen die beiden, doch die Fähigkeiten von Ichinoses Zanpakuto Nijigasumi reichen nicht aus, um den von ihm verhassten Mörder seines Kommandanten zu besiegen. Kenpachi gibt ihm mit einem weisen Spruch wieder sein Selbstvertrauen zurück und Ichinose ist wieder bereit ihn mit voller Kraft zu besiegen. Kenpachi besiegt ihn und Ichinose begreift, das Jin Kariyas Pläne falsch sind. Arrancar Saga In der Arrancar Saga taucht Kenpachi als eine Art Illusion in Ichigos Unterbewusst sein auf, der gerade von dessen inneren Hollow durchbohrt wurde. Kenpachi bekämpft Ichigo und meint, dass sie sich im Instinkt und im Wille zu siegen sehr ähnlich sind. Zudem sagt er, dass Ichigo und Kenpachi beide Personen seien, die dafür leben zu kämpfen. Ichigos neues Selbstbewusst und Entschlossen verhelfen ihm zum Sieg über seinen inneren Hollow und erlangt dadurch seine Hollowmaske. Hueco Mundo Saga 1 Nachdem Orihime Inoue nach Hueco Mundo enführt wird, wird Kenpachi mit Byakuya ausgesandt, die Shinigami in der realen Welt wieder einzusammeln und kehren so wieder in der Soul Society zurück. Shusuke Amagai Saga (Filler) Kenpachi taucht in dieser Saga selten auf und kämpft deswegen kaum. Seinen einzigen Kampf hat er mit einem Attentäter, welcher als kleines Mädchen verkleidet Rurichiyo Kasumiōji ermorden will. Aus dem Nichts erscheint Kenpachi und rettet Rurichiyo. Der Attentäter gibt seine Tarnung auf und greift den Kommandanten an, wird aber mit einem Streich getötet. Man erfährt später, dass Kenpachi für die Kommandanten-Aufnahmeprüfung von Shuusuke Amagai gegen eben diesen gekämpft hat. Als der Befehl gegeben wird, Ichigo und Rukia als Verräter zu fangen, unternimmt er nichts. Hueco Mundo Saga 2 thumb|left|200px|Kenpachi erscheint, rettet Ichigo und...thumb|200px|...tötet Tesra mit einem Schnitt. Später kommt Kenpachi Ichigo plötzlich in Las Noches gegen den Arrancar Tesra zur Hilfe und tötet diesen mit einem einzigen Schwertstreich. Er erklärt Ichigo und Orihime, mit vier anderen Kommandanten (Byakuya, Mayuri und Retsu Unohana) gekommen zu sein, um die Retter Orihimes zu unterstützen und dass Yamamoto-Genryusai wusste, dass das Mädchen nicht freiwillig Aizens Armee beitrat. Kenpachi kämpft anschließend sofort gegen den Quinto Espada Nnoitra Gilga. Beide kämpfen erstmal mit ihren kraftvollen Zanpakuto, bevor es im Kampf ernster vorgeht. Kenpachi kann Nnoitras starkes Hierro am Anfang noch nicht überwinden und sticht deshalb in sein linkes Auge. Er wird von Nnoitras Hand plötzlich durchbohrt und hinter dessen Augenklappe ist kein Auge, sondern ein Hollowloch. Der Kampf amüsiert Kenpachi sehr und er kann ihn mit härteren Schwerhieben doch noch verletzen. thumb|200px|left|Zwei Kampfbegeisterte Männer treffen aufeinander thumb|200px|right|Beide kämpfen mit ihrer vollen Kraft Nachdem Nnoitra Kenpachis Augenklappe abreißt, wird das ganze Reiatsu befreit und Nnoitra bekommt eine schwere Wunde zugefügt. Als Kenpachi erklärt, dass es sich bei der Augenklappe um ein Siegel handelt, setzt der Espada sein Zanpakuto Santa Teresa frei und hat nun vier Arme und vier Sensen. Zuerst dominiert Nnoitra, dann aber kommt drängt der Shinigami den Arrancar weiter in Bedrängnis. Nnoitra kann alle beteiligten mit seinen zwei zusätzlichen Armen überraschen, als er mit einen der beiden Kenpachi wieder durchbohrt. Kenpachi freut sich wieder über diesen Kampf und greift ihn immer wieder mit voller Lust an. Allerdings it er am Ende gezwungen, Kendo einzusetzen, weil Nnoitra seine Schlagader trifft und der Shinigami sterben würde. thumb|left|200px|Kenpachi benutzt das von ihn verhasste Kendo und...thumb|200px|...besiegt seinen Gegner. Mit einen Hieb ist Nnoitra so schwer verletzt, dass er sich nicht mal regenieren kann und ist bezwungen. Als Kenpachi verschwinden will, verpönt ihn der Espada und greift ihn verzweifelnd an, da vorallem sein Stolz verletzt wurde. Kenpachi tötet ihn mit einem Streich und der Espada stirbt dabei, bevor sein Körper den Sand erreicht. Danach dankte er Nnoitra für einen guten Kampf und sagt Ichigo, dass er Orihime mitnehmen soll, jedoch taucht in diesem Moment Stark auf und entführt Orihime abermals. Aizen teilt allen mit, dass er Karakura Town zerstören wird und Ichigo will ihn verfolgen. Aber Kenpachi erklärt ihn, dass der General-Kommandant das schon voraussah und dass die Gotei 13 bereits in Fake Karakura Town gegen ihn vorbereitet sind. Ichigo verschwindet wieder, um Orihime von Ulquiorra zu befreien. Fake Karakura Town Saga 2 thumb|left|200px|Yammy hält Byakuya und Kenpachi vom kämpfen ab Zusammen mit Byakuya erscheint Kenpachi, um Ichigo vor dem Cero Espada Yammy Llargo zu retten. Während Kenpachi den Espada im Alleingang bekämpft und dieser mehrere Glieder verliert und weitere Verletzungen davon trägt, verschwinden Ichigo und Unohana durch die Garaganta-Maschine von Mayuri. Als Yammy später zu Boden fällt und nicht aufsteht, will er Byakuya den Gnadenstoß überlassen, da er selber von seinem Gegner gelangweilt ist. Byakuya weigert sich und es kommt zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit der beiden Kommandanten. Bevor sie sich gegenseitig bekämpfen, steht Yammy wieder auf und schießt ein riesiges Cero auf die beiden. Beide weichen jedoch aus und treffen den "Störenfried" direkt ins Gesicht. Der schwer entstellte Espada steht aber wieder auf und der Riese nimmt eine neue Gestalt an, die noch riesiger ist und alle seine Verletzungen sind wieder verheilt. Dies liegt daran, dass Yammy stärker und größer wird, je wütender er ist. Beide Kommandanten bekämpfen zusammen den Cero Espada, wie der Kampf allerdings weiter ging ist unbekannt. Deicide Saga Kenpachi und Byakuya gelangen mit einem Garganta in Fake Karakura Town und haben schwere Verletzungen davon getragen. Als seine Kompanie ihn fragt, wie der Kampf gewesen ist, antwortet er, dass es verdammt langweilig war. In Hueco Mundo sieht man den besiegten Yammy. The Lost Substitute Shinigami Saga thumb|left|Ichigo bekommt Unterstützung Nachdem Rukia Ichigo mithilfe des Schwertes, welches mit dem Reiatsu der Gotei 13 gefüllt war, durchstoßen und ihm so seine Shinigamikräfte wiedergegeben hatte, kamen Kenpachi und einige andere Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten zur Unterstützung Ichigos in die reale Welt. Kurz nachdem Yukio die Shinigamis mithilfe seines verbesserten Fullbrings in seine digitale Welt gefangen genommen hatte, musste Kenpachi gegen Giriko Kutsuzawakämpfen. Er jedoch wollte mit Byakuya Gegner wechseln, da er der Meinung war, das Giriko zu schwach wäre. Dieser wollte Kenpachi das Gegenteil beweisen und verwandelte sich dank seines Fullbrings in eine große und muskulöse Gestalt. Kenpachi jedoch konnte ihn mit Leichtigkeit in zwei teilen und kehrte somit unverletzt in die reale Welt zurück. thumb|left|Der Kampf... thumb|right|...ist schnell beendet. Dort erkannte Kenpachi, dass er der einzige war, der bisher die virtuelle Welt verlassen habe. Gelangweilt wollte er sich wieder auf den Weg in die Soul Society machen, doch seine Vizekomandantin Yachiru erschien aus seinem Haori und meinte, sie sollten auf die anderen warten, da Yamamotosonst böse sein würde. Nachdem sich alle Shinigamis ,welche als Unterstützung Ichigos erschienen waren, wieder trafen, machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zur Soul Society. Später, als Ichigo nach seinem gewonnenen Kampf gegen Ginjoin der Soul Society erschien, war Kenpachi einer der Kommandanten, welche seine Bitte den toten Körper Kugos in der realen Welt begraben zu dürfen, erhörte. The Thousand-Year Blood War Arc Während der Schlacht zwischen dem Vandenreich und der Soul Society traf Kenpachi auf Lloyd Royd, welcher sich als Juha Bach ausgab. Kenpachi tauchte vor ihm mit drei toten Sternrittern auf dem Rücken auf und erklärt wie schwach diese waren. Später sieht man wie er von Lloyd als Juha Bach besiegt wurde. Danach taucht er erst nach der Schlacht wieder auf als er gegen Yachiru Unohana kämpfen muss, um die Kunst des Tötens zu lernen. Während dieses Kampfes wird Kenpachi oft von Unohana getötet und durch ihre Heilungsfähigkeiten wiederbelebt, da Unohana weiss, dass Kenpachi stärker ist als sie und sie ihm helfen will seine alte Stärke wiederzuerlangen. Dabei erfährt man, dass Unohana bereits früher gegen Kenpachi gekämpft hat als dieser noch ein Kind war und dass sie verloren hat. Allerdings wollte Kenpachi noch mehr Spass am kämpfen haben und hat somit einen Großteil seiner wahren Kraft versiegelt. Diese kehrte nach und nach zurück wenn Kenpachi starken Schaden einstecken musste und geheilt wurde. Am Ende des Kampfes hat Kenpachi seine alte Stärke wiedererlangt und tötet Unohana. Nach Unohanas Tod beginnt eine geheimnisvolle Stimme zu Kenpachi zu sprechen und ihm sagt, dass sie die ganze Zeit über Kenpachi gewacht hat und will ihm dann ihren Namen sagen. Nachdem Yachiru von Guremi Thoumeaux angegriffen wurde kommt Kenpachi und beginnt einen Kampf gegen den Sternritter. Beide kämpfen auf Augenhöhe, doch scheint Guremi dank seiner besonderen Fähigkeit "The Visionary" dem Kommandanten eine Nummer zu groß zu sein. Guremi droht, als der Kampf in seine entscheidende Phase geht, mit einem Meteoriten die Seireitei zu vernichten. Da benutzt Kenpachi zum ersten Mal sein Shikai "Nozarashi". Mit seiner neuen Kraft gelingt es Kenpachi schließlich den Meteoriten zu zerstören.thumb|Nozarashi Guremi versucht Kenpachi anschließend in den Weltraum zu befördern. Der Kommandant hat Mühen im Vakuum am Leben zu bleiben, doch er schafft es. Guremi löst daraufhin eine Explosion aus, doch auch diese übersteht Kenpachi mit Verbrennungen. Als Guremi sich schlussendlich vorstellt stärker sein zu wollen als Kenpachi stirbt er aufgrund der Tatsache, dass eine so große Masse an Muskeln zu viel für den Körper des Jungen ist. Nach seinem Sieg wird sich Kenpachi seiner schweren internen Verletzungen bewusst. Er beginnt sich zu wundern, wo Yachiru abgeblieben sei, und findet kurz darauf deren Vizekommandantinnenabzeichen und Shihakusho auf dem Boden liegen. Den Soldaten der 11. Kompanie, welche herbeigeeilt kommen, um ihm zum Sieg zu gratulieren, befielt Kenpachi, unverzüglich nach Yachiru zu suchen. Sie werden jedoch von Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon, Giselle Gewelle und Liltotto Lamperd aufgehalten, welche gekommen sind, um den geschwächten Kommandanten auszuschalten. Die Sternritter beginnen, die niederrangigen Shinigami zu dezimieren, worauf Kenpachi sie mit letzter Kraft angreift. Schließlich wird er jedoch von Giselle und Meninas mit vereinten Kräften zu Boden geschleudert und scheint zunächst kampfunfähig zu sein. Später wird Kenpachi zum Labor Urahara Kisukes gebracht, wo seine Verletzungen von Jūshirō Ukitake behandelt werden. Als Ukitake sagt, dass er sich für eine Weile nicht bewegen kann , taucht Kenpachi aus dem medizinischen Raum auf fragend wen er meint, was Ukitake zum Erstaunen bringt. Kenpachi fragt Urahara wo Yachiru ist und versucht, nachdem er erfährt das seine Abteilung zur Zeit immer noch auf der Suche ist, das Gebäude zu verlassen obwohl ihn Urahara auffordert zu bleiben. .Als Urahara ihn mit einer Kidō Barriere aufhält, bewegt sich Kenpachi wutentbrannt auf ihn zu, wird allerdings von Nanao Ise konfrontiert, die ihn darauf hinweist dass er hier eine Verpflichtung zu erfüllen hat. Nach kurzem Zögern, gibt Kenpachi zu, dass sie Recht hat, zieht sich zurück und fragt Urahara nach einer Kugel um es mit seinem Reiatsu zu füllen. Später fragt Kenpachi Urahara ob das Aufladen der Kugeln sie zum Fliegen bringt, worauf Urahara erklärt, wie sie Türen zum Palast des Seelenkönigs erschaffen werden. Als Urahara gesteht, dass es möglicherweise keinen Weg zurück geben wird, antwortet Kenpachi, dass er nur daran interessiert ist die Wandenreich Mitglieder zu töten. Als Seiretei anfängt auseinander zu fallen, zeigt sich Kenpachi schockiert von Urahara zu hören,dass der Seelenkönig getötet wurde. Kenpachi sieht dann zu wie Ukitake die Kraft von Mimihagi benutzt, um den Seelenkönig zu ersetzen. Er taucht später im frisch umgewandelten Königreich auf an der Seite von Nemu und Mayuri Kurotsuchi, was letzteren sehr überrascht und auch verärgert. Die drei treffen daraufhin auf den Sternritter Pernida Parnkgjas. Kenpachi versucht ihn sofort zu töten und schlitzt ihm durch den Kopf, was allerdings dazu führt das Kenpachis Arm verwundet wird. Pernida fängt dann plötzlich zu seinem Erstaunen an zu wachsen. Als Kenpachi bemerkt,dass sein Arm sich weiterverkrümmt trennt er diesen unverzüglich ab, um weiteren Schaden an seinem Körper zu verhindern.Während Nemu seine Wunden heilen will, überlegt sich Kenpachi, wie er Pernida angreifen kann ohne zu nah an ihn ranzugehen. Er bewegt sich dann aber trotzdem prompt auf Pernida zu und schneidet ihm teils durch den Körper, worauf sich allerdings nur seine Beine verkrümmen. Um ihm das Leben noch zu retten, reagiert Mayuri sofort und sticht ihm mit Ashisogi Jizō von hinten durch die Brust, benutzt dabei Fear Factor 4, was Kenpachi zum Zusammenbrechen bringt. Als Mayuri bemerkt, dass Kenpachi trotzdem noch seine Augen bewegen kann, bezeichnet er diesen als Monster. Nach Ende des Kampfes gegen Pernida, aus dem Mayuri trotz schwerer Verletzungen siegreich hervorgegangen war, erscheinen Ikkaku und Yumichika. Sie bringen den verwundeten Kommandanten der 12. Einheit zu einer von diesem mitgebrachten medizinischen Vorrichtung, in deren Kammer er sich erholen kann. Mayuri meint, da 'zufällig' noch eine zweite Kammer verfügbar sei, habe er nichts dagegen, wenn die beiden diese für die Heilung ihres Kommandanten nutzten. Einige Zeit späte erwacht dieser aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und sprengt die medizinische Kammer von innen auf, um sich unverzüglich gemeinsam mit dem ebenfalls wiederhergestellten Toshiro Hitsugaya zum Schauplatz des Kampfes gegen Gerard Valkyrie aufzumachen. Dort angekommen zieht er schnell die Aufmerksamkeit des gigantischen Gegners vollständig auf sich und weist die anderen in den Kampf verwickelten Shinigami und Visored an, sich herauszuhalten. Nach einem heftigen Schlagabtausch, bei dem Kenpachi sogar sein Shikai verwendet, ist er dennoch nicht in der Lage, die Oberhand gegen den kolossalen Quincy zu erlangen. Erst als er sich von diesem ernsthaft in die Enge gedrängt vorfindet, erscheint ihm die seit der Begegnung mit Guremi Thoumeaux verschollene Yachiru, welche meint, es sei an der Zeit, dass er die Kraft, welche 'Bankai' genannt wird, meistert. Daraufhin erlangt Kenpachi schließlich jenes Bankai und setzt dem exorbitanten Erzengel enstscheidend zu. Trivia *Für seine Persönlichkeit wurde das Lied "Superpredators" von Massive Attack aus dem Album "Mezzanine" zugeordnet. *Da er viel schwitzt, nimmt er jeden Abend ein Bad, bevor er zu Bett geht und wäscht sein Haar. Er wäscht es mit normaler Seife, denn das macht es spröde und damit leichter zu frisieren. Als er einmal ein öffentliches Bad zusammen mit Chōjirō Sasakibe besuchte, gab ihm dieser für sein Haar eine spezielle Behandlung und am nächsten Tag war es dann glatt und seidig. Er versuchte es immer wieder hoch zu frisieren, aber die Spitzen waren zu schlaff dafür. Diese Erfahrung scheint ihn bis heute zu verfolgen und seitdem benutzt er nur noch gewöhnliche Seife. Vermutlich hasst er Sasakibe deswegen ein wenig. (Dies wird jedoch nur im Anime gezigt und ist damit non-canon) *Er frisiert sich seine Haare jeden Morgen selbst. Manchmal versucht Yachiru, ihm seine Frisur zu machen, allerdings lässt er sie nicht, da ihm das höchst zuwider ist. *Die Blume seiner Kompanie ist die Schafgarbe, die für den "Kampf" steht. *Obwohl die meisten Mitglieder der 11. Kompanie auf dem ersten Blick eher nach Verbrechern aussehen, prahlen sie oft damit, wie stark ihr Zusammenhalt unter Kenpachis Befehl ist. *Kenpachi lebt einzig und allein nur für den Kampf. Abgesehen davon interessieren ihn die anderen Aufgaben eines Kommandanten nicht besonders. *Laut dem Fähigkeits-Gesamtwert von Kenpachi ist er, zur Zeit der Soul Society-Saga, der schwächste Kommandant. *Er ist der einzige bestätigte Kommandant, der den 13. Kompanien beitrat und Kommandant wurde, indem er den alten Kommandant im Kampf tötete. *Kenpachi hat keine Liebelingsspeise, jedoch kann er Natto (fermentierte Sojabohnen) nicht ausstehen, weil er es nicht richtig schafft, die klebrigen Fäden davon abzutrennen. *Seine Eckzähne sind auffällig lang und spitz, was ihm ein monströses Aussehen verschafft, wenn er lacht. thumb|180px|Offensivkraft:100 Defensivkraft:80 Geschwindigkeit:50 Kidō:0 Intelligenz:50 Körperkraft:100 Insgesamt: 380 *Im offiziellen Bleach-Bootleg Colourful Bleach gab es zu jedem Charakter, der zur Zeit der Soul Society Saga den Rang eines Kommandanten innehatte, ein Diagramm mit sechs verschiedenen Fähigkeitssträngen. Das von Kenpachi Zaraki sieht wie folgt aus: http://de.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Pics Zitate *''Ziemlich durchgeknallt. Aber... ich hab nichts gegen durchgeknallt!(zu Gremmy Thoumeaux, in Kapitel 574) *''Was hast du mit mir vor? Du willst doch gegen mich kämpfen, oder? 》Kämpfen《... Du selbst hast gesagt, dass du der stärkste der Sternritter bist. Wenn das stimmt, willst du dann nicht deinen stärksten Gegner vernichten?! Lass uns endlich kämpfen! Solange nicht all deine Aufmerksamkeit auf deinen Gegner vor dir gerichtet ist, kann man ja wohl kaum von kämpfen sprechen!!!(zu Gremmy Thoumeaux, in Kapitel 575) Mach nicht so 'nen Lärm. Ist 'ne simple Sache... Es gibt nichts, das ich nicht zerhaken kann.(zu Gremmy Thoumeaux, in Kapitel 578) Navigation en:Kenpachi Zaraki es:Kenpachi Zaraki pl:Kenpachi Zaraki ru:Кенпачи Зараки Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Shinigami Kategorie:11. Kompanie Kategorie:Gotei 13 Kategorie:Kommandanten Kategorie:Kenpachis Kämpfe Kategorie:Kenpachis Veränderungen Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Wichtiger Charakter